mechanicsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
GOP presidential candidates
Newton Leory Gingrich, Ph.D. *June 17th, 1943 – Harrisburg, PA Congressmen for Georgia (1979 - 1999) Speaker of the House of Representatives (1995 – 1999) ABORTION Pro-Life against Planned Parenthood → should be defunded → no tax money for „the leading abortion provider in America“ no righteous cases for an abortion “righteous” sounds very odd to me; I don’t think it can be used with nouns other than woman, man, god, etc.: Is there an actual quote on this? I would say “abortion is not justified under any circumstances”. AFGHANISTAN criticized Obama's Afghanistan withdrawal, however, no comment about his plans ECONOMY claims to be able to balance budget within five years deficit reduction and surplus possible lower corporate tax to 12.5% limit unemployment benefits to max. 4 weeks TORTURE only in “extraordinary circumstances”, if authorized by president → waterboarding not torture but shouldn't be done “enhanced interrogation techniques” against high-level terrorists LG-ISSUES opposes domestic partnership benefits for same-sex couples constitutional amendment to protect the “traditional family” → sanctity of marriage (he married 3 times, cheated on his wives) → but: legal rights (visit in hospital, leave estates to partners...) homosexuality = sin no right to adopt children OBAMA need to “save America” from Obama's “secular socialist machine” “''The secular socialist machine represents as great a threat to America as Nazi Germany or the Soviet Union once did.”'' Willard Mitt Romney *March 12th, 1947 – Detroit, MI governor of MA (2003 - 2007) ABORTION pro-life (except: cases of incest, rape, to save the life of the mother) → overturn Roe v. Wade to create new pro-life legislation AFGHANISTAN should be decided by military ECONOMY reduce corporate income tax to 25% eliminateto Obama regulations “that burden the economy of job creation” cut spending and taxes to lower deficit TORTURE supports “enhanced interrogation techniques” “''You said they’re gonna be at Guantanamo? I’m glad they’re at Guantanamo. I don’t want them on our soil. I want them at Guantanamo where they don’t get the access to lawyers that they’d get when they’re on our soil. I don’t want them in our prisons, I want them there. Some people say that we should close Guantanamo, my view is we outta double Guantanamo.”'' LG-ISSUES reinstate “Don't ask, don't tell” modify constitution to prohibit same-sex marriage → would destroy the culture of America and irreparably damage education system and children doesn't support civil unions known for “flip-flopping” → once pro-choice, now pro-life → “Romneycare” in MA similar to Obamacare but he opposes Obamacare Mormon not liked by GOP basis → seen as too moderate Richard John Santorum *May 10th, 1958 Representative for PA (1991 – 1995) Senator for PA (1995 – 2007) ABORTION pro-life criminalization of abortion for doctors, not mothers federal ban on abortions defund Planned Parenthood “''This is an organization that was founded on the eugenics movement, founded on racism”'' wants to make all forms of contraception illegal → sex only for reproductive purposes inside marriage ““''Would we allow the police to search the sacred precincts of marital bedrooms for telltale signs of the use of contraceptives? The very idea is repulsive to the notions of privacy surrounding the marriage relationship.” Rick Santorum disagrees. He thinks, using the currently popular states’ rights parlance, that “the state has a right to do that, I have never questioned that the state has a right to do that. It is not a constitutional right, the state has the right to pass whatever statues they have.””'' AFGHANISTAN against withdrawal → abandoning the gains made so far ECONOMY lower top corporate tax to 17.5% eliminate corporate income tax for manufacturers repeal Obama regulations widen tax benefits → less taxpayers TORTURE supports “enhanced interrogation techniques” known for anti-gay policies → gay-rights activist spread the word “santorum” as “The frothy mixture of lube and fecal matter that is sometimes the by-product of anal sex.” candidates that already dropped out: Michele Bachmann Herman Cain Joe Huntsman other (known) candidates: Ron Paul further information: 2012.republican-candidates.org (comprehensive overview of candidates with background info and standpoints, quotes and media) spiegel.de/thema/praesidentschaftswahl_usa_2012 (news articles and short profiles) http://elections.nytimes.com/2012 (results from primaries) candidates’ sites: newt.org mittromney.com ricksantorum.com